


more than a bird, more than a plane

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: Wonshik sort-of hooks up with a guy that claims to be a FBI agent. Things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> somehow all the non-vixx side characters ended up ladies oops  
> * title from "superman (it's not easy)" by five for fighting

As Wonshik gets off stage the last notes of his song fade into a generic dubstep track and the crowd doesn’t give much of a reaction - most of them are way too drunk at this point. The stage lights dim and the club goes into it’s usual post-performance cycle. Wonshik immediately heads for the bar - the beer he’d taken with him as he went on is long gone and he is in desperate need of hydration. By alcohol.

He’d eyed quite a few of the girls that gave him bedroom eyes from the front of the stage but the one that actually did catch his eye was a man sitting on the bar. He never made an obvious seduction technique or anything, he just kept following Wonshik’s every movement and would give this small smile every time their gazes met. It was unnerving as much as it was hot.

So now, Wonshik, never one to back down from a one night stand with a hot person, slides on a stool next to the guy, pushes his half-empty glass away and says, “Let me buy you the next one.”

He laughs. “I’d love to, but I’m done with alcohol for the night.”

Wonshik makes a face of mock disgust. “You’re no fun.” Then laughs and motions for the bartender. “Hey Boa, love, give the man a soda.” She flips him off but still slides a can of Coke down the bar a few minutes later. Wonshik blows her a kiss.

“Some of us,” the guy smirks and Wonshik’s attention immediately snaps back at him, “Some of us have to work.”

Wonshik raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. “I’m Wonshik, by the way.”

“I know.” The guy’s voice is so very confident Wonshik feels a shiver of possibly fear run through his body. His alcohol addled brain thinks him it’s awesome. After a second, the guy adds, as an after thought, “My name is Hakyeon.”

“Speaking of,” Wonshik starts, even if they’re not even close to speaking about anything, let alone this, “Your staring is kind of creepy, you should probably know that.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon frowns, and it seems genuine. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ve picked certain habits from the job.”

Wonshik raises his glass of vodka before he remembers Hakyeon doesn’t have alcohol in his. Hakyeon obviously stifles a laugh. “And what might that job of your be?”

Hakyeon grins at him. “I’m an FBI agent.” Now Wonshik laughs. Doesn’t even try to hide it. Hakyeon seems mildly offended, but fuck him. Wonshik himself has used that line enough times to not ever believe it. “I suppose it’s only natural you don’t believe me but oh well. My job has nothing to do with this, anyway.” Hakyeon smirks again and yeah. Yeah, his job really doesn’t matter.

*

“Mimiiiiiiiii” Wonshik whines for the umpteenth time. “He just. Left. In the middle of a blowjob. In the middle of  _ me _ blowing  _ him _ .”

“I really, really wish I didn’t know as much about your sex life as I do.” Mimi sighs and pushes a plate of pancakes towards him. He should be grateful she’s too weak to his hungover puppy eyes.

“But! Like, how does this even happen? He seemed so into me when we were talking and when things get serious - I went to my knees in a public bathroom for him, Mimi. The public bathroom of a nightclub.” Wonshik pauses for emphasis and Mimi cringes obediently. “And his phone goes off and he just. Picks up. I mean, who picks up their phone in the middle of a blowjob.”

“Your guy, apparently.” Mimi mutters, but Wonshik is way too into his story to care for her input.

“And he got this serious expression and tone, mind you, still in the middle of a fucking blowjob. And just left. Apologized and left. I was so dumbfounded I think I spent at least five minutes just standing there, on my knees in a fucking public bathroom, staring at the door.”

Mimi sighs. “Please eat your pancakes.”

*

Hakyeon doesn’t show up in the club for the next week and a half. Wonshik knows, because he just so happens to spend every night there. Even though he has shows only three times a week. He’s dedicated, okay? (Boa laughs at him a lot.) Some nights he makes out with people. Most nights he drinks quietly at the bar and watches the dance floor. He tried hooking up a few times, but, for some reason Hakyeon’s face showed up in the most inconvenient moments and most of his hook ups ended with vague promises of ‘see you around’ that nobody expected to be kept.

Hakyeon shows up on a thursday evening when some girl is trying to chat him up. Hakyeon’s got company this time, two men and a woman and one of the men is taking turns hanging off every single person in the group. When he backhugs Hakyeon while he’s trying to order on the opposite end of the bar Wonshik decides he’s been pathetic enough and turns his attention back on the girl.

He tries, he really tries to pay attention to the girl - her name is Yeji and she seems genuinely cool, she’s trying to make a name for herself in the hip hop scene as well - Wonshik really does like her but he still finds himself glancing at Hakyeon every now and again. He obviously is doing a shit job at distracting himself from The One That Got Away because Yeji stops in the middle of her sentence (Wonshik feels guilty about not knowing what it was), sighs and says “This is getting pathetic. You know, he’s been staring at you since he got here as well.” Then she flips him the bird and takes off before Wonshik can even reply. He’s pretty sure he hears something along the lines of “should’ve stuck to girls”.

Wonshik breathes a sigh of… relief, maybe? Sorrow for himself, most likely. It’s when he steals another glance in Hakyeon’s direction and they actually lock eyes that he remembers that hey, he actually has no reason to pretend he’s Very Busy now. He quickly turns to Boa, who, thankfully is within earshot and begs under his breath “Boa, hey, please help me pretend I actually have a valid reason to be here, please, come on-”

Boa’s evil grin cuts him off halfway. “Sorry, honey, too late for that.”

Wonshik doesn’t even have time to prepare himself, because two seconds later a certain someone occupies the barstool Yeji was just in.

“Hey, um.” Hakyeon starts and Wonshik cuts him a glance, then pretends to be very interested in his glass of tequila. “I don’t know if you remember but we, uh, had an encounter some time ago? And I kinda ran off?” If it were anyone else in this situation, Wonshik is sure he’d laugh his ass off. Boa surely is, if her quiet shaking in the other end of the bar is anything to go by. Hakyeon stays silent for a few moments, probably expecting some sort of an answer. Wonshik stays quiet. When Hakyeon continues, his voice is resigned. “I suppose I deserve that. I guess I just wanted to say I’m sorry for disappearing like this last time.”

“I do remember you.” Wonshik surprises himself by saying, and by the looks of it, Hakyeon too. His face breaks into a tentative smile. 

“Well,” Hakyeon scratches the back of his neck. “This is awkward.”

“It is.” Wonshik almost snorts. The whole situation is so weird. Hakyeon seems genuinely sorry, though, and damn it if Wonshik isn’t going to take advantage of that. 

Which is why Hakyeon’s next words, spoken calm and confident, take him by surprise. “I actually didn’t come just to apologize. How do you feel about take two?” Wonshik splutters and finally meets Hakyeon’s eyes. He’s smirking. “Come on, I’m not blind and I’d like to think you’re not stupid.” He gets into Wonshik’s space and says right in his ear, “Let me make it up to you.”

He can see Boa full on laughing at him the whole ten minutes it takes Hakyeon to drag him to the bathroom.

*

“You’re unusually quiet this morning,” Mimi says as she hands him the coffee. “And while I enjoy that a lot, I feel like it’ll come back and bite me in the ass later. So spill.”

“Uh,”Wonshik says as he pours his coffee. “Remember Hakyeon?”

“As if you’d let me forget him.” Mimi rubs her temples, “Wonshik, please stop pouring coffee on your cereal.”

Wonshik startles and puts down the coffee pot. He looks at the bowl for a few seconds, then shrugs and digs in.

“...Ew.”

“Anyway,” Wonshik says as he stirs sugar into his coffee-cereal, “He showed up tonight.” Mimi raises an eyebrow. “And due to a series of events I’m not sure how to explain, he… made it up to me and we have a date on Saturday.”

Both of Mimi’s eyebrows go up in her hairline. “I remember a certain someone swearing revenge-”

“It was a really good blowjob, okay?”

Mimi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Wonshik takes his cereal and moves as far away on the table as possible.

*

Hakyeon stood him up. Two hours before their supposed date he texted him with a string of apologies and a request to postpone the hour. And now, an hour before the new time he calls him, apologizing again, over and over and promises to make it up to him. Wonshik tries his best to sound cool and accepting on the phone but each of the shirts he puts back into his wardrobe feels like a slap to his dignity. (Mimi has always told him he has a flair for the dramatic.)

*

Wonshik’s phone ringing isn’t the best thing he likes to wake up to. His body tells him it’s way too early to be alive considering he went to bed around four and he picks up without even looking at the caller ID. Sometimes Mimi just likes to make his life extra miserable. Later, he would deny all claims he answers with an unintelligible grunt.

“Oh, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry,” says a voice that is not Mimi’s on the other side and Wonshik wakes up a tiny bit more when he recognizes it as Hakyeon’s.

“Yeah, you did.”

“I’m sorry.” Hakyeon repeats and Wonshik stays silent. Mostly because he’s not awake enough for human interaction yet. “So… I’m really sorry about last night, I feel terrible but- How do you feel about breakfast?”

Wonshik stares at his phone for a second, trying to make up the numbers of the clock but everything is sleep-blurry and the screen keeps turning off. He puts the phone back to his ear. “What time it is?”

“Uh, nine-something?”

Wonshik makes a pitiful sound. “Okay, yeah, sure. But I’m pretty sure I have to actually be properly awake to go out and I doubt that will happen for at least three more hours.”

Hakyeon is silent. Then, “Well, how about I come over and make you breakfast then?”

Wonshik thinks about it, but as much as he is excited about everything Hakyeon, his mind is still only halfway awake, so he just shrugs and tells Hakyeon his address. (Later, Mimi would yell at him for an entire hour about letting guys he’s seen a total of two times in their apartment.)

“Great. I’ll be there in about an hour.” Wonshik nods, then remembers Hakyeon can’t really see him, mutters ‘sure’ and hangs up. He thinks about getting up and getting ready but he has a whole hour, right? 

“Just a little more,” he says to the empty room and promptly falls back asleep.

*

Wonshik wakes up again, this time from the sound of the doorbell. He drags himself up and wonders why the fuck isn’t Mimi using her own keys. His mind demands attention for something important that he was supposed to do, but everything is fuzzy and he knocks into a few pieces of furniture on his way to the door.

The sight of a smiling Hakyeon on the other side of the door wakes him up, to say the least. Hakyeon’s eyes drag down his rumpled t-shirt and his bare legs and the phone conversation comes back to him all at once.

“I suppose you can tell I kinda fell back asleep when you hung up.” Wonshik moves away from the door so Hakyeon and his bags of… groceries? can come in and listens to him chuckle.

“Yeah, I can. Also, for the record, it was you who hung up.”

Wonshik pushes down the desire to stick his tongue out at Hakyeon. He leaves him alone in the kitchen to put some clothes on and almost blushes when Hakyeon comments on the sad loss of the view. Somehow Hakyeon being all hot and flirty in the middle of his kitchen at ten in the morning is way more flustering than anything they could’ve done at the club.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday,” Hakyeon says as he stirs the pancake batter. “I know I said that a lot already, but I really am. I underestimated the time it would take my team to solve the case we were on.”

Wonshik almost spits out his coffee. “Wait, so you really are a FBI agent?”

“Of course I am. Do you wanna see my badge?” Hakyeon gives him a look and laughs when Wonshik chokes. “But really, we were consulting on a case pretty far away from home and we landed here around five am this morning.”

Wonshik makes a quick calculation and squints at him. “Did you even go home before you called me?”

“Of course I did, silly. I had four whole hours to myself.”

Wonshik squints again. “And you decided to come make me breakfast instead of getting some sleep?” 

Hakyeon turns back to the pancakes but Wonshik had already noticed the strain in his smile. And the bags under his eyes. Were they always there? “I didn’t really feel like sleeping.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Hakyeon sighs and turns to slide the first plate of pancakes to Wonshik. “No, not really.”

Wonshik really wants to ask, but he remembers this is, after all, a man he barely knows and it’s really not his place. So he says instead, “Okay, but you  _ should _ talk about yourself a little. It’s not fair, you know where I work, now you know where I live and I know next to nothing about you.”

This brings out another, more real smile smile out of the man. “You know where I work too, though.” He laughs at Wonshik’s frown “Well, I work for the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. We study behavior, as you’ve probably guessed and consult on the more… difficult cases. As for everything else… To be honest, I don’t think I have much of a social life outside the job. It’s, ah. Time consuming?” Hakyeon laughs quietly and Wonshik smiles at him.

“I think I’ve seen movies about this. You deal with the nutjobs, right?”

Hakyeon frowns. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He goes quiet and Wonshik curses himself.

It’s not awkward, not really. They make small talk when Hakyeon sits down across him with his own plate of pancakes. Wonshik tells him about Mimi and Hakyeon laughs a lot when he retells the mornings after both their meetings. It’s good.

*

They end up spending the whole morning together, Hakyeon meets Mimi when she comes back from work and they go out for late lunch after that. Wonshik takes him to a quiet little diner near his apartment.

“So, tell me about your team.” Wonshik says as the waiter disappears with their order.

Hakyeon looks surprised. “Why?”

“It’s just, you seem really happy when you talk about them.”

Hakyeon smiles again and it’s a very pretty sight. “Well, you have the team unit chief, a lovely lady by the name of Lee Hyori. She’s kind and sweet but boy you do not want get on her bad side.” Hakyeon rubs his chin in thought. “Then we have Taekwoon - he likes to play tough but in reality he’s just big softie - we graduated the Academy together. Then there’s Hongbin, who transfered from the cyber unit last year - he’s great with computers, naturally, and he can be a giant pain in the ass when he wants to. And last but not least, we have Mr Lee Jaehwan. He’s kind of like a hyperactive puppy and sometimes I swear he has swallowed an entire library of encyclopedias. Oh, and there’s also Sanghyuk. He’s the one who breaks down doors.” 

Wonshik snorts. The food arrives and he pokes around his french fries. “And you?”

Hakyeon considers it. “Me? If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” he keeps a straight face for a total of thirty seconds before he bursts out laughing. “My god, your face. I… I guess I’m relatively normal. I’m pretty good with a sniper.”

Wonshik chokes on a fry. That seems to happen a lot today, “Relatively normal. A sniper. Dude.” Hakyeon shrugs nonchalantly but Wonshik can see the pride in his eyes. He tries to imagine Hakyeon crouched on top of some high building, unmoving and barely blinking for hours on end, rifle aimed at some nameless, faceless target. It’s creepy, no, more downright scary but at the same time it’s weirdly hot. Maybe it’s his competence kink. Hakyeon seems like someone who will trigger that one a lot. Wonshik tries to put that man, the one with the sniper and never-ending patience next to the man who made him pancakes this morning. It seems ludicrous it’s the same person.

“I creeped you out, didn’t I?” Hakyeon sighs. “Should’ve known, sniper talk rarely gets me a second date.”

Wonshik smiles at him. “To be honest, you’ve been creeping me out since the first time I saw you”

“And yet you invited me over the third time you saw me.”

“Hey!” Wonshik throws a fry at him. A passing waitress gives them a dirty look. “In my defence, I was half asleep. I probably thought I was dreaming.”

Hakyeon smirks. “Good to know you dream about me coming over.”

Wonshik splutters, then squints at him. “Are you analysing me right now?”

“Of course not.” Hakyeon says flicking a fry back at him. Wonshik wants to return the favor, but the waitress from earlier is giving them suspicious looks. Hakyeon smiles at her, before he turns back to Wonshik. “I already did that the first night we met.” He rests his chin on his palm. “And the second. And this morning. I was joking earlier, I know that second date is mine. Oh, and we actually call it profiling.”

Wonshik flips him off, trying to hide it behind his glass but by the waitress’ death glares, he wasn’t very successful.

*

Wonshik soon finds out that dating a FBI agent, a profiler at that, is a very difficult job. Hakyeon is more often than not gone, chasing real life monsters around the country and Wonshik found himself organizing his daily life around Hakyeon’s time off. 

One night, a little after their first month together, Hakyeon is sprawled on Wonshik’s bed, head in his lap. The TV is on with the sound off, playing some drama none of them is watching.

Wonshik cards his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair. “You know, I’ve been wondering.” Hakyeon hums in acknowledgment. “Our first date… Why did you come so early? I mean, not that I didn’t enjoy it, but you gotta admit it was kind of weird.”

Hakyeon’s content smile disappears and he gets up, repositions himself so his feet are in Wonshik’s lap instead. He sighs. “We can’t always save everybody.” Before Wonshik can open his mouth to apologize, Hakyeon continues, “It was a bad case. I can’t really tell you about it, but- When I got home, it was so empty. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to bother the rest of the team and in all honesty I didn’t want to see them so soon either. And like I’ve told you before, apart from you I don’t have much of a social life outside of work, so I waited for a relatively normal breakfast hour and called you.” He moves again, lies next to Wonshik, staring at the ceiling. “I just really, really didn’t want to be alone.” 

Wonshik stays quiet for a long moment. “I’ve always thought… These things, serial killers, this brutality, exists only on TV. I mean, I know it does really exist, I’ve seen documentaries but - It has always seemed like a myth, of sorts. Like something that happens to other people.”

Hakyeon smiles, but there is nothing happy about it. “Do you know how often I’ve heard that phrase? These things happen to other people. I never know how to answer to that. They don’t and I wish it was a thing from TV but it is not, and sometimes I wonder what should I say to people, how do you protect yourself and your family from things like that. Is it even possible? What’s the point of it all when we get at least two corpses for every single monster we stop.”

“No.” Wonshik says and he rolls on top of him. Hakyeon wheezes from the extra weight but doesn’t protest otherwise. “The point is that you stopped the monster. The count doesn’t go up. You save countless lives every hour of your job, just because they don’t have names and faces, doesn’t make them irrelevant.” It’s Wonshik’s turn to smile, and there’s admiration in it. “You are a hero.”

Hakyeon smiles again. It’s a little more real this time. “And you are terribly, terribly biased.”

*

It becomes somewhat of a habit, after that.

Sometimes Hakyeon will ring his doorbell at three in the morning, with dry but suspiciously vacant eyes, to-go bag still in his hand. He will start moving things around the kitchen, preparing things for breakfast it’s entirely too early for and smiles that look anything but.

Wonshik would shake him, wouldn’t let him cook or go to bed or watch TV no matter how much Hakyeon insisted he’s tired. (And that one time he yelled at him) In the end, when Hakyeon finally cracks and they end up on the opposite ends of the couch because Hakyeon can’t stand contact yet, Wonshik sits there, listens to him break apart and wonders how is he supposed to chase away the horrors from a man that has made a living of hunting them.

Sometimes Hakyeon falls asleep after that, sometimes they watch the sunrise together. Mimi, bless her heart, never complains about the late night visits and if they are up, always makes them coffee before she goes to work.

*

Wonshik meets the team as well, eventually. Surprisingly (or maybe not at all), it’s Jaehwan that gives him the “hurt him and you die” talk. Sanghyuk kicks Hakyeon in the shins when he is told he was introduced as “the one who breaks down doors.” Wonshik instantly hits it off with Hongbin, while Taekwoon is carefully neutral the first few times they meet. It takes some time for him to warm up to Wonshik, but once he does, Wonshik finds out he is, in reality, a not-so-little shit that takes every chance he has to mock everyone for everything. After he deems Wonshik worthy, Jaehwan opens up as well, and soon he’s hanging off Wonshik just as much as he is off the rest of them. Hyori mostly pretends she is too old for everyone’s bullshit but Wonshik is pretty sure she was the one to change Jaehwan’s alarm tone to the one from Inception, even if Sanghyuk takes all the credit.

It’s all good, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> the initial idea was that ravi hooked up with n then something happens and ravi is interviewed while n is all oops i fucked a witness, but that would've required way more plot than i was willing to deal with  
> also things that have no place in the fic but i want to say anyway  
> \- hyori is married to bizzy. because i say so.  
> \- hyuken fool around and hyori kindly pretends not to know as long as it doesn't interfere with their job  
> \- yezi did not, in fact, stick to girls. she hooked up with j-hope  
> \- boa also gave n The Talk  
> \- speaking of, the ladies in this are more badass than the gentlemen will ever be


End file.
